Mortal Kombat Hearts!
by Yurosoku
Summary: Summary: Sora and company duke it out in one of the most violent fighting games!


MORTAL KOMBAT!

Summary: Sora and company duke it out in one of the most violent fighting games!

Destiny Trio House

Naminé enters the shared household, practically bouncing with glee and giddiness. Clutching a bag with the local video game store against her chest. She bounced into the living room where Kairi had already set up the games console and the boys got the snacks ready.

Kairi: (Noticing Naminé) 'Oh hey, welcome home'.

Naminé: 'Did you text everybody?'.

Riku: 'Yeah, they're on the way'.

Sora: 'So what's our game tonight?'.

Naminé had the biggest smile on her face as she yanked out of the bag her prize and held it up high for them to be blessed with the glorious sight.

Mortal Kombat 11.

Kairi beamed excitedly while Sora and Riku gave her bemused smiles.

Kairi: 'Holy crap! MK!?'.

Naminé: 'You're darn right! I've been waiting for this game for months!'.

Kairi: 'You pre-ordered it too?'.

Naminé: 'Yes~'.

She even pulled out the Scorpion bust with a smile even Sora couldn't match in brightness, eyes sparkling with utter glee and joy.

In a strange discovery of gaming hobbies, the boys had discovered Naminé was an avid fighting gamer. Unlike her "sister", she got into fighting games rather quickly and started even competing in online tournaments for fun. Naminé is also a huge fan of Mortal Kombat, so when the pre-orders were announced she hopped on that faster than Axel consumes ice cream.

Sora: 'Never pictured you loving a game where you basically murder your enemies in the goriest ways'.

Naminé: 'And I never pictured you playing Dark Souls but here we are'.

Kairi: 'Speak not of that name!'.

Finally, the guests arrived with their own contributions to the festivities, and many had positive reactions to the game. The guest includes, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, Axel, and Isa. Though Aqua frowned slightly. And no, it wasn't because she was against fighting games, but…Ventus was still…innocent.

Naminé: 'I promise Aqua, the nudity has greatly been reduced!'.

Aqua: 'But we're still going to show him the visceral violence!'.

Ventus: 'I'm sixteen dang it!'.

Aqua: 'Still my baby!'.

Terra: 'Sorry kiddo…'.

Ventus: *Grumbles*

As the title screen opened with the logo, everyone of course screamed the most infamous line.

Everyone: 'MORTAL KOMBAT!'.

Though Axel was still singing the songs that somehow were more terrifying than the victims receiving a fatality.

Instead of the story, they decided to hell with story and just get into the gritty stuff and embrace the violence, so they went to the VS screen. They all looked at the roster, Isa smirking evilly when he sees Shao Khan. He already knew who he was going to main…

Terra: 'Yes! They kept Kotal Khan!'.

Isa: 'False Khan…'.

Axel: 'Mother f-ing Scorpion!'.

Roxas: 'Big shock…'.

Axel: 'He's my spirit animal!'.

Xion: 'A scorpion is your spirit animal? Weird…'.

Kairi: '…what did you think it was?'.

Xion: 'A hedgehog?'.

Ventus: 'Wait…where's Ermac!?'.

Naminé: 'Oh looks like he's not in this game'.

Ventus: 'MY MAIN! NOOOO!'.

Aqua: 'Main? WAIT! You played these games!?'.

Ventus: '…no?'.

Aqua: 'TERRA!'.

Terra: 'I WILL NOT RAISE HIM AS A SHELTERED BABY!'.

Naminé: 'Okay! Parenting crisis aside! LET'S PLAY!'.

Round One

Roxas VS Axel

Roxas: Kabal.

Axel: Scorpion.

Axel: 'Okay buddy, lets settle the score!'.

Roxas: 'I've got hook swords and super speed, what do you got?'.

To answer, Axel immediately performed the signature trait of Scorpion, the spear. Caught off guard Kabal was pulled to the yellow clad ninja who screamed "GET OVER HERE" and slashed his back. Roxas quickly got away from Axel's choice of fighter and performed Kabal's speed dash trick, and once he suspended the ninja in the air, Roxas performed a brutal six hit combo.

Axel: 'GAH I HATE THE COMBO JUGGLES!'.

Roxas: 'Suck it!'.

The battle continued but unlike Roxas's character, Axel had plenty of long-range methods to be an ass to the younger man. He managed to win the first round through teleporting, but in the second round, Roxas managed to get in close enough to utterly pummel Axel, claiming the second round.

Roxas: 'This feels familiar!'.

Axel: 'Dual wielding little shit!'.

The final round, the two commenced the battle but like before Axel used the same tactics of keeping away from Roxas, but the boy quickly adapted to his friend's keep away strategy but blocking his attacks and letting him leave himself wide open. And to add further injury, Axel managed to push Roxas' health low enough for his fatal, and by Kingdom Hearts did he exploit that.

He performed his fatal, the sheer violence and brutality of the attack made some cringe, groan in disgust or some even cheered and laughed. After that the fight resumed.

Ventus: 'Hold on, that's not a fatality?'.

Naminé: 'Nope, wasn't it cool?'.

Aqua subconsciously rubbed below her jaw with a grimace, shuddering.

With one final upper cut, Roxas not only managed to deliver the killing blow, but even punched so hard he all but popped Scorpion's head and spine column off. Kabal performed a stance and the announcer declared: BRUTALITY.

Axel: 'Son of a bitch they brought Brutalities back!?'.

Roxas: 'Yup, and its rightfully earned!'.

Aqua: 'Jesus…'.

Ventus: 'Awesome~'.

Sora: 'Talk about getting "ahead" of the game'.

Xion: 'Least Axel wasn't "spineless"'.

Isa: 'Stop'.

Round 2

Isa VS Terra

Isa: Shao Khan.

Terra: Kotal Khan.

Kairi: 'Aww damn! It's a battle of Khans!'.

Terra: 'There is only one Khan!'.

Isa: 'There can only be one!'.

With two of the seemingly bulkiest characters of MK in the arena, one with a massive maul and the other a saw like sword. The fight was just a brutal, with Isa brutally beating Terra through brute force and using a lot of Shao Khan's spear throwing attacks.

But Terra managed to block one of his combos, which left Shao Khan open for a brutal revenge. Terra performed one long combo train before he used the special move that allowed him to saw through Shao Khan.

Isa: 'The jester should stay off the throne!'.

Terra: 'There's gonna be some re-assigning!'.

Xion: 'Was there a jester?'.

Riku: 'Well no, but there was a joke'.

Xion: 'Who?'.

Roxas: 'Stryker'.

Shao Khan then performed his fatal attack, taking the win for Isa, all the while everyone either cringed and flinched at the sheer brutality of the attack.

Sora: 'Dang, I've been using my hammer wrong…'.

Kairi: 'If Kotal survives, he's gonna have a migraine for the rest of his life…'.

With one round to Isa, Terra brought his A game, going from aggressive combative to patiently waiting for him to make mistakes, exploiting the escapes and enhanced attacks. Isa though used a lot of grabbing to break through his guards, and used his spear tossing attacks when he was at a distance.

Ventus: 'Come on Terra!'.

Xion: 'You got this Isa!'.

Aqua: 'Beat his face in!'.

Roxas: 'Smash him!'.

Luckily one upper cut from Terra after Isa mis-swings gave him the next round. The cheers were loud and proud from his friends, as both his and Isa's eyes burned with determination. Once again, the fight resumed with Shao Khan taking the lead thanks to Isa's much more brutal combos and enhanced special attacks. Terra was at his fatal state of health, but he was put on the defence.

Isa refused to let up on his assault, even with his opponent blocking he was chipping away at his health. Terra thankfully managed to leap in the air and kick Shao Khan in the head, landed and performed one three-hit combo before he executed his fatal.

With a thunderous cheers from his supporters, Kotal Khan's fatal drained all of Shao Khan's health.

FINISH HIM!

Terra imputed the fatality: Totem Sacrifice.

Aqua: *Shields Ventus' eyes*.

Kotal summoned a totem, smashed Shao against it, kicked his head so hard his head and spinal column popped out and landed upon the totem. He then summoned a second one and crushed the skull in bloody fashion.

Fatality

Axel: 'HOLY SHIT!'.

Riku: 'Jesus Christ, he kicked his fucking spine out!'.

Ventus: 'WHAT!? Aqua let me see!'.

Aqua: 'I WILL PROTECT YOUR INNOCENT EYES!'.

Xion: '…she's gonna make a great mama…'.

Ventus: 'Let me see!'.

Aqua: 'CHARACTER SELECT NOW!'.

Round 3

Kairi VS Xion

Kairi: Cassie Cage.

Xion: Kano.

Riku: 'Why Kano?'.

Xion: 'I used to main Tanya…until game developers hate me…'.

Sora: 'Sad…she was pretty good'.

Kairi: 'Which one is that?'.

Riku: 'Yellow Kitana'.

Kairi: 'OOOH.

The fight was on after seeing Kano's introduction, to which Kairi said she was gonna make sure he'd never use that organ ever again.

Xion started off strong, having played as Kano previously in the past game and spending a reasonable amount of time with him. Using his rolling ball attacks, knife throwing and his numerous wrestling moves. Kairi struggled on though, managing to use Cassie's twin pistol attacks to stop his rolling attacks, or block them and give the raven an upper cut.

Sora: 'What is with all the upper cut counters?'.

Kairi managed to quickly grasp Cassie's style and with some luck and skill, she managed to win the first round. Round two come around with Xion dominating the fight, deciding to bring her best to the table. Kairi, not so much.

Kairi: 'I'm being bullied!'.

Xion: 'Take it! Take it and like it!'.

Kairi: 'Police! Oh wait!'.

Kairi managed to get out of Xion's chain combos, and then delivered the Nut Kracker, hitting Kano right in the family jewels. The boys understandingly cringed while the girls bar Xion laughed in delight, Naminé even clapped.

Xion: 'NO! MY NON-EXSISTANT TESTICLES! I NEED THOSE!'.

Kairi: 'AH HA! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!'.

Kairi performed several enhanced attacks, used the dual guns combo a lot and finally performed the infamous shadow kick. Heck she even managed to grab Kano and her flying drone charged head first into Kano's neither regions once more.

Xion: 'STOP ATTACKING MY BALLS!'.

Kairi: 'NEVER!'.

FINISH HIM!

Kairi had an evil smile on her face…she performed: #GirlPower.

Cassie fired several rounds at Kano, hitting him as she ran towards him. Face-to-face, Cassie performed possibly the most powerful kick in the entire game. She kicked Kano so hard between the legs, not only did the torso split in half, but kicked the skull and spine up like popping the weasel.

Now the boys all cringed and crossed the legs, while Aqua and Naminé just stared in awe.

Xion: '…WELP! My testicles are officially dead!'.

Kairi: 'Times like this I'm so glad I'm a woman~'.

Aqua: '…why didn't I think of that fighting Vanitas?'.

Terra: 'AQUA!'.

Aqua: 'Just saying MK is showing how affective it is!'.

Round 4

Ventus VS Sora

Sora: Liu Kang.

Ventus: Kung Lao.

Aqua: 'Shaolin Monk battle!'.

Terra: 'Ahh damn…I miss that game…'.

The battle commenced, after the intro dialogue and some frowned at Kung Lao's ego.

Kairi: 'Was he always that smug?'.

Riku: 'I liked him better in the old ps2 games…'.

Xion: 'Why?'.

Riku: 'Little dialogue…'.

So the two battled and surprisingly, Sora was rather gifted in the game. He managed to grasp Liu Kang's style of gameplay fast and quickly memorized his combos. Sora performed all manners of combos, combined them with his specials and of course upper cut Ventus.

Sora: 'Right in your face!'.

Ventus: '…that's your best?'.

Sora: 'Better than your Street Fighter best…'.

Ventus: '…fair comparison'.

But Ventus started to work with the teleportation skills Lao possessed, managed to get several good hits into the fight before he teleported behind Sora and unleashed his fatal upon him. Sora was down a round, while Ventus evilly smirked at him. But the next round did not go in his favour, Sora kept leaping around him and kicking the boy. And to add further roadblocks to Ventus' strategy, whenever he teleported Sora either blocked, stepped back and performed the Dragon Kick, or worse, upper cut him.

Thanks to this, Sora managed to score the next round.

Ventus: 'I swear to god if you upper cut me one more time…!'.

Sora unashamedly performed an upper cut.

Ventus: 'Bastard!'.

Aqua: *Epic gasp* 'VENTUS LAST NAME!'.

Ventus: 'Oh come on you swear!'.

Aqua: 'Only at heartless, bad guys, and that one noisy neighbour!'.

The fight turned more to Sora's favour, as he performed the infamous bicycle kick, but to be a monstrous ass, he enhanced it twice to do it TRHEE times in a row. Draining Ventus' hit points.

Kairi: 'I miss the old version…'.

Naminé: 'Me too…it was funny~'.

Xion: 'Is that even possible to do?'.

Riku: 'We'll find out tomorrow!'.

To his credit Ventus did put Sora on the defence, using his long-range attacks and teleporting once Sora blocked the range attack. He managed to appear behind him, grabbed and tossed him to the ground. Sora then sweep kicked him, making him fall on his back. Sora then used Dragon's Fire to enhance himself, and just to spite Ventus, he started to teleport as well and hit him back.

Terra: 'This is turning into a DBZ fight!'.

Isa: 'Less talking, that's a plus'.

Finally, one more teleport from Sora, Ventus went down in defeat.

FINISH HIM!

Sora: 'Okay fatality time! UH UH UH! AHH SHIT!'.

In his panic to perform the attack, he accidentally punched Kung Lao and ended the fight. Sora groaned out loudly as he dropped the controller in defeat while Ventus slumped in the couch.

Ventus: '…could've won if Ermac was here…'.

Aqua: 'Ven…'.

Ventus: 'Not being salty…'.

Sora: 'I suck at fatalities!'.

Kairi: 'I'm disappointed there was no dragon Liu Kang'.

Round 5

Aqua VS Riku

Aqua: Kitana.

Riku: Sub-Zero.

Terra: 'A battle of blues!'.

Kairi: 'You're a real "fan" of Kitana aren't ya Aqua?'.

Aqua: 'Yeah? I main her a lot in…my…ohh you little brat…'.

Kairi: :**3**

Sora: 'Didn't you main Smoke Riku?'.

Riku: 'Yeah, bastards killed him off!'.

The battle started off with Riku (surprising unsurprisingly) froze Aqua and performed a six-hit chain combo before using the slide move and enhanced it. Taking half of her health already. But that was all he achieved in the first round. Aqua…demolished him.

From her long range combos, closing the distances immediately, using the fan tornados to halt him and delivering vicious upper cuts and with an enhanced fan toss.

Riku: 'Fuck me! When did Aqua get so good at fighting games!?'.

Aqua: 'I'm always great at MK'.

Terra: 'Its true'.

Ventus: 'Yeah she used the beat the crap out of us in these games!'.

Sora: 'Whoa'.

Kairi: 'My hero~'.

Round 2 commenced, Riku more dead set on winning…but.

Aqua performed the Square Wave Punch and smacked dab right into Riku, throwing him across the screen.

Riku: 'Did you just use your ass to hit me!?'.

Aqua: 'Yes I did!'.

Fan tosses, combos for days and of course some creative combination of combos and special enhanced attacks. Despite Riku's best efforts, he was floored by Aqua, which made her the first one of them all to earn a Flawless Victory. She didn't bother with a fatality, thinking she's humiliated Riku enough by owning him.

Axel: '…damn…'.

Riku: '…Sub-Zero you failed me…'.

Final Round

Naminé VS Kairi

Naminé: Sonya.

Kairi: Skarlet.

Kairi: 'So just so we're all clear, Naminé, is an absolute BEAST at MK!'.

Riku: 'This you trying to save face?'.

Kairi: 'This is me saying you're about to watch me get wrecked…harder than Sora beating a heartless…'.

Naminé: 'I'm going to enjoy this~'.

The fight itself was rather on even terms, despite Naminé being a veteran combative (no K puns) Kairi held her own with a new character. They both landed several punches, kicks, specials, grabs and of course upper cuts. Naminé kept her at a distance but Kairi closed them quickly with timed jumps and blocks.

Kairi would fire blood related range attacks, Naminé would retaliate with her energy blasters, and both would either duck or jump from these attacks. Heck they even kicked each other at once when jump kicking. Which put everyone on edge, cheering for the two girls on equal sides.

Sweat dripped from the two, the sounds of buttons clacking and an along sticks clicking as the tv resonated the sounds of brutal blows and attacks. In time Naminé won the first round, Kairi earned the second and now the final bout.

They used the environmental items, broke free from grabs, used their fatal attacks, and both had but one smidgen of health remaining. Together, they leapt and performed one final kick, and the winner was…

Naminé.

Her kick reached Kairi first, and then all the party could see the last sign.

FINISH HER!

Naminé performed the fatality: Supply Drop.

First Sonya broke Skarlet's elbow, then her nose and radioed in a supply drop. A small turret dropped upon the pelvis of the victim, breaking her in half and then marched towards her, and fired one shot that created a massive hole in her head.

Fatality!

Kairi: '…ouch…'.

Naminé: 'The Champion reigns supreme!'.

Kairi: 'This was rigged! She's a wizard!'.

Naminé: 'Well…how about we have a tournament?'.

Everyone grinned as the blonde began to set up the mode…

Sora: '…one more time?'.

Everyone gave one another looks, before they all took deep breaths, and exclaimed loudly:

'MORTAL KOMBAT!'.

A/N:

Hello. So…where is Dark Souls?

Well a few weeks ago, I was having my appendix removed, and was sick for a few days. I got better but had no motivation to get the next DS chapter out. So, to apologize for it, here's a one shot of your favourite KH character fighting in MK11. YAY!

Thanks for reading, and I'll be working on DS next week, promise! Stay awesome but more importantly stay safe!


End file.
